Protégé of Winifred Sanderson
by Subspeciesfangirl77
Summary: Plot: Alissa Dennison has heard stories all her life of the Sanderson sisters and their plot to steal the lives of children from her school teacher. Every Halloween Max and Allison have forbade her from going up to the old house and to touch anything. Frustrated and annoyed she finds Winifred's spellbook in the house reads a spell and brings the sisters back to life again.
1. Chapter 1 Mother

**Chapter 1 Winifred Sanderson's Apprentice.**

"ALISSA DENNISON WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING TO THIS HOUSE, WE HAVE EXPRESSED NO DESIRE FOR YOU TO GO IN THEIR." shouting a raging Max and a fearful Allison upon entering the Sanderson house. Alissia wept burning her head in Winifred's neck as Mary tried to calm her down sending glares and rage to the stupid unwelcome visitors to the house. "The little virgin has grown up and he has a pet of his own." said a sarcastic Sarah who danced around the cauldron.

" Arrogant fool you have no power here or to my new Protégé." said a very angered Winifred who put Alissa on the nearest chair,(that was used for sucking her victims souls out). Winifred turned to face the Dennison's using her powerful magic Winnie zapped Max to the floor causing Allison to use whatever motherly strength she had against them. "silly little white witch thou hath no ways of saving your fool." Allison grabbed the nearest broom scratching Winifred's face. "Winne no!" cried a distressed Mary who rushed to her sister. "GUARD MY PROT'EG'E!" screamed Winifred. Sarah the nearest was dealing with the woman she had faced before.

: "Where is your precious help now?" said Sarah turning at Allison her clawed fingers ready to strike. "I'm much more powerful than you witch!" using the front end of the broom Allison managed to strike knocking Sarah in the stomach causing to grunt over in pain. she had just reached her daughter when Winifred zapped her quickly her face now a mass of bleeding scars. "NOW YOU DIE!" raged Winifred just as Alissa ran to her. "No please I know what they have done to you But don't kill them. Let them suffer at least!. they are still my family."

Winifred stopped her magic looking over at the girl.

" Very well my little one Book will gave us just the right spell for such an tremendous day" she said.

Allison and Max felt so helpless what was to come next. but all they felt was a green light and remembering nothing after.


	2. Chapter 2 a new life

Protégé of Winifred Sanderson chapter 2

Alissia watched as her parents awoke remembering nothing. She watched them walk out of the Sanderson house hand in hand they walked out the gate with small loving looks in their eyes.

"Goodbye ,mama, papa" said Allisia as she looked out the window just as they left. A small tear dripped out of her eye, Winifred came up placing her hands on the girls shoulders. "my little one thou must be tired after such an experience with your retched parents" Alissa did not turn around but responded meekly " no really I am not tired.." "Mary." "Yes Winnie." "take our new companion up stairs to my quarters" " Sarah give her this." Winnie said holding up a magic amulet with an ornate pentagram. "Mother's apprentice charm, Winnie she gave that to you the day she was killed." stammered Mary "Winnie mother would not approve." said a very straightforward Sarah.

"Mother is always with us sisters besides it is time to pass the torch to my own little one." "really I am not sleepy" said Alissa who turned around to face them now. Winnie used her magic putting her to sleep instantly just before she hit the floor Sarah and Mary caught and carried her up the stairs, Winnie turned around and went to the stand with her spell book.

"My book my precious book, I have missed you so." Winnie said looking into it's eye. Cooing and muttering to it after her sisters came back. " she's on your bed Winnie." said Mary. "Winnie what is the plan?" said Sarah.

Winifred glared at their stupidity "we kidnap children of course and we want to live forever." "yes children to eat!" cackled Sarah who jumped around. "come WE FLY!" said Winifred all three Sanderson sisters grabbed their cloaks and their broomsticks from the closet with a swift movement they were out of the cottage and up in the air flying to their destination.

Several hours had passed for Allisia who had been asleep on Winifred's bed. Her dreams were horrid , dreams of Winifred and her sisters killing her parents and destroying them, using their spells to wiping them out of existence forever. She awoke with a start shacking and sweating, _"Just because_ _mother and father had to battle them does not mean anything, they may be witches but they cant be all bad ."_ she thought. She scrambled off the bed, going downstairs the room was lit but the sisters were no where to be found.

Everything was in the same place, Alissia looked around the cottage admiring the grandeur of the design, then she looked on the stand with Winifred's spell book, using her finger she traced the sewing of the book feeling the beauty and the power it held. The books eye was closed thankfully. Alissia had found the book scary and unnerving in the beginning but she was not afraid. She moved from touching the book to sitting by the fireplace thinking over what had happened just a few hours ago. " _this is what I want, I want to be like them to have powers and to fly, they have everything they could ever want, mother and father where fools for killing them the first night."_

Allisia was just about to head back upstairs when the door blew open, the three Sanderson sisters where back from their nightly flight . Allisia jumped running behind the counter that was part of the Sanderson home. She could hear Winifred's cackle as they stepped back inside. " now for immortality sister's!" she started out going over to the spell book opening it up the pages flipping wildly to the right spell. Mary and Sarah carried a young girl who was zapped and stunned possibly by Winnie's magic. Allisia peaked her head from the counter watching them. Mary filled the cauldron with water, Sarah acting like a complete oddball and Winifred barking commands like mad.

Alissa sneaked out of the house just as Sarah witnessed her form and followed her. " Alissa where are you going?" she said she stopped to look at the youngest witch. "I awoke to a bad dream and I needed air."

"A dream?" "what kind of dream?" asked Sarah curiously.

Alissa did not really want to tell Sarah she did know what she would do. Allisia told her story at this Sarah just laughed "thou should not be so spooked by this, Winnie had a very hard time with thee's parents." Allisia sighed "I thought as much."

She was just about to walk out the gate and have Halloween again when Mary came out of the door. " Sarah what are you doing? Winnie needs thee." "coming sister." Sarah turned around as Allisia went to the gate "I will be back lady Sarah I promise." "I need time alone for a while to reflect over things" Sarah was about to protest when Mary came up and grabbed Sarah by the arm. " Winnie needs thee." " yes but Alissa- " that child is on Winnie's bed sistah," pulling Sarah back inside as the potion was brewing.

"Winnie thou has bad news." said Sarah. "pray tell Sarah dear sistah." said Winfred crossing her arms waiting for the potion to be just right. She turned and watched her sistah s "Alissa has left the cottage!" Winifred narrowed her eyes bopping her sistah on her head with her hand. " fool, my protégé is on thy's bed asleep!" "she is not Winnie, we were just talking and then she left out the gate." stated Sarah . Mary looked at her youngest sister with surprise. "Mary sniff the cottage tell me what thy smells" said Winifred. Mary the fattest of the sisters lifted her head and smelled the air in the cottage.

"I smell not the child Winnie." stammered Mary who turned to her eldest. Winfred's eyes grew big and raced up the stairs in frantic worry. Her sister's on her tail. "ALISSIA!" she screamed but just as she was about to get out the broom and cloak , Winnie looked out the window and saw pink over the horizon, dawn was coming and the potion was not ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Panic and Worry

Protégé of Winifred Sanderson Chapter 3

Alissa Dennison had run from the cottage, into the cemetery sitting into a stump unaware of the danger her new family was in. Pulling all her strength she let out a burst of tears crying and feeling horrible for her stupidity. _"Mother, Father you where wrong about the sisters they are not evil they have only been kind and caring though they are a bit eccentric they would never truly hurt anyone with their powers."_ she pulled a small hankie from her pocket of her jacket dabbing at her eyes and wiping her nose _._ getting up she went over to the most elaborate headstone in the cemetery "Billy Butcherson?" who was he?" a lover , a friend?" she kept glancing over her shoulder something was up and she could sense it. The cemetery was coming into view with the pink of the morning light. She could not figure it out why her senses were blazing so she ran off trying to figure it out.

The Sanderson sisters where at their wits end with daybreak just seconds away they were scrambling to get the potion down the mouth of the little brat that was refusing to cooperate with them. "get stuffed witch!" said the child. Mary made a grab for the kids mouth yanking it open Winifred downed the potion into the brats mouth Sarah held the kid down just as the sun was breaking. " HURRY SISTAH'S" cried Winifred as she dropped the wooden spoon of the potion as all three saw the glowing child and started sucking. "Where young again!" said Mary who looked at herself in the mirror on the wall "I am beautiful again the boys will love me again!" cackled Sarah "twice the beauty and elegance" said Winifred who saw herself in the hand mirror. The Sanderson sisters fully saw the sun rise and a new day was breaking and this time they were not dead.

Winifred stood for a few seconds in front of the window arms crossed eyes closed soaking up the warmth of the sun before she snapped back into attention and realized her task at hand, turning around addressing her two stupid sisters. "Winnie?" said Mary who was clinging to Sarah "Alissa must be found sister's find her and bring her back to me." " yes Winnie." just as they where about to grab and put on their cloaks, the door blew open and their stood Alissa panting clutching her heart, nearly fainting on the spot.

The three sister's ran to her clutching her, Winifred taking her in her arms holding her close. Planting a kiss on her head though it was unusual for the dark leader to show affection for a mere child, when she herself was a child and her sister's too 300 years ago.

"Where has thou been child.?" "We where about to search the whole of Salem just for thee" said Mary patting her head , Sarah stared at her sensing something not right with the girl. "I've been in the cemetery, looking at the headstone of Billy" suddenly Allisia fainted in Winifred's arms "Alissa.", said Winifred Mary put her hand to her forehead feeling her head burning up "she burns with fever Winnie." Winifred looked down handing her over to Sarah who took her unconscious form to the side of the cottage as Winifred was completely calm and conjured a bed with a twist of her wrist.

"She will sleep for a few hours, grab a cool cloth Sarah and wipe her down." barked Winifred, Sarah moved to do as she was told, Mary went over to the cauldron, staring into the green sucking potion" Winnie what of the potion?" Winnie looked over at her stupid sister with glares of intent to kill. "Bottle it up Mary must I be the one the tell you everything sistah!" she moved to her spell book running her long fingers to the edges and cooing at it as it's eye was wide awake looking at it's mother. "dazzle me darling show me the right spell to save the child's life." the book opened up flipping pages wildly, giving her the perfect spell Mary had bottled all the green potion into large bottles and transported it into the root cellar beneath the carpet.

Winifred was flipping though the pages until the spell was right in front of her. "perfect" she smiled. crossing her arms she muttered the spell a great wave of magic pored from the book Sarah winced a little watching the magic hit Alisia. She watched as the child started breathing in good deep breaths and waited. Mary crossed over to her, "strong she is Winnie" Winnie bopped her sister on the head " she is strong and will be powerful like us."

" Winnie Alissia has not our magic, how will she be able to fly and do our potions?" asked Sarah. Winifred came around crossing her arms gazing at the child. "Book will find a way, magic is not so limited for us as we are more than just strong witches." giving Sarah a glare.

Alissia slowly began to awake her small frail body turned as her dark hair was moved by Winifred's finger. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sisters and Winifred. "Mother" she said as peals of sweat began to show on her temple. Sarah grabbed a cloth wiping her head. " how art thou feeling ?" said Winifred. "better and a little nauseated" she said Winifred knew that the spell was not normal to humans and to Alissia would easily be in bed for a good hour if not more.

" I must ask you all something." " What is it child?" they said in unison. " Who is Billy Butcherson?"


End file.
